


Kings and Traitors

by Golbez



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Random Word Generators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, maybe, none of it actually matters in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings and Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled for six random words. There's no particular unifying theme. Original post [here](http://baronsnavy.tumblr.com/post/55490311499).
    
    
    Collectable | History | Degrading | Compensation | Inherit | Clock

 _Kain_ once peered into the room the Crystals are kept in, and it's a sight the Dragoon never thought possible. Three Crystals shining together, beautiful light like the sun, but no, it's more than the sun. They sing and hum together, and each note is another wave in the ebbing tide of power. He and Golbez need only acquire the last one, in Troia's undeserving hands, and then they'll finally be the

 _victors_ write and shape history. This is how Baron grew into a fearsome power without a Crystal, and Cecil uses this fact to drown out the angry nobles who were swayed by Golbez's false promises and dark ideals, who'd rather another war with Eblan. Now's the time, they clamor, while Eblan is weak. Cecil silences them with a swift reminder of how they are victors this time in their own eyes alone, that a victory now would not be a victory at all, that Baron has lost much. He reminds them of this and they back off, like unruly animals stung by prey that knows how to

 _strike back!_ His opponent tries, but Edge throws all his energy into each attack, never giving the other ninja a chance. He tries to picture the Baronians, the Red Wings, cowering before him, tries to imagine them as they flee from him, as he beats them into the mud. How much longer does he have to wait to do this? How much longer do the proud people of Eblan have to slink around like rats and in a dank cave, like slimy little

 _scavengers_ have long since picked apart the castle, but Edward is pleased to find the underground vaults still locked and full. Perhaps the looters had feared the Red Wings would return, or that the monsters would find them. Whatever the reason, he's grateful for it, and Edward ventures into one of the vaults, wanders around among all the gil and other treasures, and thinks that Anna would have liked that tiara sitting there, atop all else. He's reminded that she would have made a great

 _queen?_ The word is strange on Yang's tongue, as he watches his daughter run circles around Sheila. He tries the word again, but it still feels strange, too far off. Just as he still cannot believe he is king, he cannot imagine his daughter growing to be queen of Fabul, but it would be expected of her, wouldn't it? Even now, he hears monks whispering about her, about how she'll be a great queen, after all, she has Yang's blood running through her veins, and he thinks yes, but not

 _yet,_ despite how firmly he believes he must seek out the Lunarians, Golbez thinks he'll miss the Blue Planet, he'll miss the feel of grass or stone beneath his feet and Cecil's smile and the breeze that carries all the smells in the world. He'll miss the colors and the warmth, the sense of being surrounded by the four lords he once commanded. Maybe one day he'll stop missing this planet that he's forsaken, the life he could have had, but it'll be a long time from now, after time has taken its toll on him, or maybe even never at

 _all_ kings grow old with time, and their worries forgotten, just as a traitor's crimes are forever with him.


End file.
